User talk:NinjaIzzy
Hi, welcome to TDI's Next Top Model Wiki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:D-scope page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 10:42, 2009 June 14 hey --Puppylover777 11:43, 14 June 2009 (UTC)Hey NIzzy thanx 4 telling me about the wiki thanx again HIIIII!!!!!!--D-scope 13:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) hi D-scope----NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 13:37, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yo! Upload a picture you made on my talk page and maybe you'll win Featured Picture of The Month! you can uplad as many as you want!--D-scope 13:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Your Lindsay pic looks great!--D-scope 16:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Thanx----NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 16:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! I've gotta go now but i'll be back in about 20 minutes so bye!--D-scope 16:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm back!--D-scope 17:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) K--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 11:22, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Good to know that your on right now no one ever comes on this wiki.--D-scope 19:54, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I bet you just logged off.--D-scope 19:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Don’t worry this wiki is really new it’s only been up 4 a week or so, and over time more people will comeNinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Okay,by the way somebody made a camp called Total Drama Makeover Season 1 here(I think it's from Kenzen).--D-scope 20:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) yeah he got banned from TDI camps I don’t know how he got here though but anyway it’s one more user on the wiki ^_^NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 20:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Well he's not logged on I'll see who it is.--D-scope 20:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hey NIzzyPuppylover777 20:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) how long i wom't be here next week --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 16:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hey NIzzy, thanks for inviting my,can I still sign up?--Courtneyfan12 long live Duncan+Courtney=♥ 17:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) hiii hi Ninja Izzy--Randomer 324 19:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Congragulations You just one fatured pic of the month wohoo!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 18:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Cool you managed to post the pic without any problems!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 16:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yes I'm so awsome jk XD --NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 15:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hiya Hi!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 15:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hiya hold on I'm on TDI wiki I'm a top 5 editor on there now--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 15:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Okay!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 15:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm back now--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 16:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) AWESOME! More people!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 16:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Okay!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 16:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) like 5 today --Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 03:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) k--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 11:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) help What do I do once my picture is done?--Courtneyfan12 long live Duncan+Courtney=♥ 17:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'm doing fine!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 19:05, 7 August 2009 (UTC) OMG I can't think about anything either! except ideas for camps of course!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 19:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) My Account name is dstyer1 but I can't make videos so what's the point!? I did make friends with Fred though!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 19:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not lying!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 19:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'm on there are you?--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 19:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Okay cool!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 19:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) What's a shout box?--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 19:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Oh okay! Hey are you are in the RP called Livin Life on the TDI Camps Wiki?--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 19:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) That's weird it says you left a message on my talk page but nothing changed!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 20:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Nothing's there still.--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 20:08, 7 August 2009 (UTC) really? weird...--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 20:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) just answer my question on your page then!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 20:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I really don't know what went wrong with the editing thing then, Okay I don't want to join every camp or I'd have way too much to deal with, thats why I'm not on there.--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 20:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! Hey is it okay if we continue our chat on the camp wiki cause I have to do some things there!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 20:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I made the picture.sorry it took so long. i had no computer access for the whole weekend and friday.--Courtneyfan12 Duncan+Courtney=♥ 15:14, 27 August 2009 (UTC)